The present invention relates generally to the field of system monitoring, and more particularly to dynamic relational intelligent integrated monitoring and problem resolution of systems.
Information technology (IT) infrastructure environments house computer systems and associated components. New and emerging technologies, such as cloud, converged systems, software defined environments (SDE), and software defined data centers (SDDC) add complexity to IT infrastructure environment management. Such IT infrastructure environments often require monitoring and problem resolution for maintenance of components. IT infrastructure environments include multiple computer systems, power supplies, communication connections, environmental controls, security devices, etc. Often, the failure of any one component can have a direct or indirect effect of any of the other components in the IT infrastructure environment.